


Memórias em cortiças

by AltenVantas



Series: Presentes de natal para você! [12]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:30:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltenVantas/pseuds/AltenVantas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Havia fotos, havia todas as histórias por trás delas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memórias em cortiças

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaernkOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/gifts).



No quarto havia um painel de cortiça. Era velho, na época da adolescência ainda, ou até mesmo antes, da época de infância; talvez por isso não fosse tão vistoso ou vivido, na verdade era um pouco sombrio, um pouco alquebrado e muito mal suportava o peso das memórias que ali estavam expostas, enfileiradas uma a uma, às vezes sobrepostas e às vezes nas margens. Embora fosse bem verdade que cada uma delas tivesse sua importância, tivesse um lugar no coração e na mente; se estava no painel de cortiça era porque tinha um valor inestimável. Possuía uma verdade intrínseca. Um verdadeiro sabor.

Uma das fotos mostrava duas crianças, ainda não possuíam dentes, estavam apenas de bermuda e em sua mão havia um picolé meio derretido. Uma era morena, com olhos castanhos e grande sorriso, demonstrando uma verdadeira felicidade para quem tirava a foto; outro era albino, como grandes olhos azuis e um sorriso mais contido, quase sínico, o que combinava perfeitamente com suas feições felinas e delicadas. Atrás deles haviam um mar, captado em plena onda verdejante, não havia mais nada além deles na foto e havia uma felicidade pueril ali. Tenra era a idade deles.

Em outra foto estava o albino, sozinho em pleno voo, o fotografo conseguira capturar o exato momento em que seu skate havia saído da rampa velha e pichada que aparecia bem a baixo. Em seu rosto havia uma expressão de liberdade e paz, como se aquilo fosse o significado verdadeiro da vida. Comungando com essa foto havia outro do moreno, este estava caindo, em plena queda em direção à cama que estava totalmente bagunçada, onde não havia mais diferença entre a coberta, os travesseiros e o colchão, tudo servia como amortecedor para aquele que caia. De alguma forma um parecia olhar para o outro, demonstrando total entendimento, total companheirismo que apenas os conflitos trazem para uma dupla.

Havia um homem ruivo, um homem belo de compleições bem másculas e bela face, embora algo no jeito que se vestia qualquer coisa em seu olhar, uma mão posicionada de maneira diferente despertava o interesse de quem via. Ele estava encostado em um carro, com um sorriso cruel, curto e simpático do jeito que as pessoas dão quando algo é conseguido de maneira ilícita. Junto dele estava o menino moreno, com o mesmo sorriso grande, com o mesmo brilho inocente nos olhos e surgi no ar como eles se conheceram, como duas pessoas tão adversas e opostas em seus traquejos estavam fazendo juntas. Mas a foto prova, de que isso foi possível.

Um olho roxo, uma tala, um sorriso um pouco mais triste. Um skate colocado no canto do quarto, uma vara de pescar caída e um quarto vazio. A cama arrumada, o mesmo ruivo de pernas cruzadas enquanto observa o menino a sua frente, ambos pareciam muito tristes, ambos pareciam perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos.  O moreno tinha uma postura curvada, olhos entre os abertos e os fechados; o companheiro empertigado, altivo, dominante. Dono do seu mundo particular.

Havia um cartão. Ele trazia a foto de um anjo gordo e fofo na capa, com suas trombetas e nuvens fofas ao redor, estava semiaberto demonstrando algumas letras um pouco engarrafadas, um pouco ilegíveis. Mas algo como ...liz aniversário podia ser lido.

Também havia outro, negro com uma rosa roxa desabrochando, parecia sedoso, parecia caro. Dentro havia uma letra bem feita, bem desenhada, vista por um ângulo meio torto já que caia ligeiramente para o lado. “Te amo”. Era lido de maneira clara.

Branco, negro, uma casa ao fundo que parecia brilhar ainda mais que o sol.  Dois adolescentes estavam se abraçando, ambos sorriam, embora não fosse o mesmo tipo de sorriso. Não tem como saber, era sorrisos abertos e comuns, mas algo ali, algo escondido em algum canto ali deixava claro que não era igual. O albino, descansava a cabeça no ombro do moreno, enquanto o seu braço passava ao redor da cintura dele.

Albino estava sorrindo, rindo na verdade, com a boca aberta e as pernas para o ar, segurando a cadeira. Em frente a ele, estava o mesmo ruivo, novamente havia aquele algo mais, aquele pequeno detalhe que lhe escapa pelos dedos. Embora parecesse que estava se divertindo ali, como se a piada fosse ainda mais engraçada que parecia ser.

Os três estavam abraçados, com a cabeça unida como em uma prece, ao redor havia luz e brilho que deixava ainda mais em evidencia a união deles. Os mais novos estavam encostados no corpo do mais velho, quase que colocado enquanto seus braços se cruzavam como uma força visível até mesmo em um momento estático. O ruivo tinha um sorriso nos lábios, um sorriso sombrio e sincero.

\- Gon, está na hora de acordar.

\- Mais cinco minutos.

\- Anda o Killua esta esperando na vã.

\- Você o acordou primeiro Hisoka.

\- Não, ele acordou com o despertador que coloquei para os dois, anda logo antes que fiquemos atrasados.

\- Estou indo Hisoka, estou indo.


End file.
